24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 2:00am-3:00am
The files on Walsh's key card finger Nina as a dirty agent, but she has an alibi. Ira Gaines has Mandy's girlfriend Bridgit shot when Bridgit tries to extort more money for the ID card. Kim Bauer and Janet York escape, but Janet is hit by a car and left for dead while Kim is recaptured. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Teri Bauer goes out searching for her daughter with Alan York, Janet's father. * Mandy and Ira Gaines argue over Bridgit's mistake. * Dan forced Kim Bauer to call her mother and told her that she is at a party. * Richard Walsh gets vital information on a keycard from CTU agent Scott Baylor when they get attacked and Scott killed. * Jack Bauer goes in and gets the keycard. He tries to escape with Walsh but Walsh dies. In his car, he scans the card and uploads it to Jamey, who tells him that Nina Myers was the one who programmed it. The following takes place between 2:00am and 3:00am, on the day of the California Presidential Primary. Events occur in real time. 02:00:00 ]] On the way back to CTU, Jack stops his car alongside the road. He takes out the thumb he took from the dead shooter back at the plaza and calls Data Services to scan the thumb. Teri calls Jack telling him Kim called saying she's at a party with Janet. Teri mentions that Kim sounded different and that she even told her she loved her. Jack is not too concerned, saying Kim knows how much trouble she's in and is trying to reduce the sentence. Teri tells him about Alan York, Janet's father, and that he'll drive her home, but Jack asks to speak with Alan, telling him to wait with Teri at Janet's car. Gaines and Mandy argue about Bridgit's demand of 2 million dollars for the ID. Gaines tells Mandy she should not have brought an amateur. Mandy tells him not to change this into something else and that she'll fix it. A cell phone rings for Gaines and he talks before hanging up and tells Mandy to take care of this. Keith Palmer comes from the lobby and tells everyone David wasn't there. Sherry tells him to let Secret Service to do their job. Keith is about to leave again to check a nearby coffee shop but Aaron stops him, explaining to him that they treat a threat on a candidate's life as a threat to the family and that they need to protect Keith as well. 02:08:02 Gaines arrives and calls Dan for an update on the Bauer girl. Dan says they're all waiting at an airfield. Dan and Rick step out and smoke a joint. Janet is in pain from her arm and Rick asks Dan to help her but Dan won't waste time on her. Rick decides to help Janet out. Dan tries to stop him but Rick won't budge. Dan lets him help but tells Rick he should never have used him. Rick takes out a syringe and gives Janet a heavy dose of drugs to help the pain. 02:10:38... 02:10:39... 02:10:40... 02:14:53 David Palmer arrives at an underground parking garage where two teenagers are bashing up cars with baseball bats. The two teens approach and confront him. One teenager attempts to hit Palmer with the baseball bat. The other one of them recognizes Palmer from on television. Palmer tells them that if they keep going on they way the were, they'll be dead in five years. The two teens leave but smash the back window of David's car. COUNTER TERRORIST UNIT, LOS ANGELES. Jack quietly slips into CTU and calls Nina on his cell. He calls Nina at her desk claiming he's still a block away. He asks her to run a copy of Tony's passenger list past Tony's desk. After Nina gets up and moves from her desk, Jack goes to Jamey's desk and tells her to keep working. He tells Jamey that Richard Walsh has been killed, apologizing to her and telling her he knew how much Richard meant to her. Jamey wants to know what's going on. Jack doesn't go into all the details except that Jamey is the only person Richard had told him he could trust. Jack gives her the keycard and asks how long it will take to decrypt it. Jamey says it could take hours and Jack says he needs it by 6 am. He then adds that he needs to be absolutely certain that it was Nina's computer that burned the card because it implicates Nina. Jamey needs a few moments on Nina's computer and Jack goes up and distracts Nina, enabling Jamey to check the computer; not much later, she calls the room Jack's keeping Nina in to confirm Jack's suspicion. Jack disguises the phone call to Nina and dismisses her. Data Services calls Jack and says they haven't find any matches with for the thumb. 02:23:10... 02:23:11... 02:23:12 02:27:42 Bridgit and Mandy argue about the extra million dollars Bridgit demanded. Bridgit comes on to Mandy romantically to convince her about changing the deal to 2 million dollars. Mandy lets herself be convinced and goes to tell Gaines. Bridgit thanks her by acknowledging how Mandy always watches out for them. Janet wakes up while Kim puts a coat on her. Kim tells Janet they're being kidnapped and that they need to escape. Both girls make a run for it. Rick and Dan see them trying to escape and chase after them. Jack and Jamey discuss what to do with Nina, eventually deciding that Nina's computer access needs to be shut down. 02:32:29 Kim and Janet run down through alleys and hide. They run into a male prostitute, Larry Rogow. Larry lies to Dan and Rick about their whereabouts but only so he can get money from the girls for lost services. He takes a ring and a watch from them. He then leaves back into his shack. 02:34:47... 02:34:48... 02:34:49... 02:39:00 Carl arrives at the parking garage to meet David. David tells Carl about the allegations against Keith being charged for murder. Carl's first reaction is to say "That bastard Hodges," and assures him he'll take care of it. Carl leaves as Secret Service arrive. Kim and Janet follow Rogow into the warehouse. They find Larry and ask him for a phone but Rogow throws them out. 02:43:55 Jack confronts Nina but Nina insists that she's innocent and that she works for him. Gaines agrees to the Mandy's new deal and transfers the money. He, Mandy, and Bridgit go out to get the ID. Kim and Janet run out of the warehouse and find Rocco and ask him for a cell phone. Rocco agrees but demands to see the money and turns them down. Rogow suddenly attacks Rocco and tells the girls to get the phone and run. The girls grab the phone and run while Rocco attacks Rogow. Dan and Rick find the girls and give chase again. 02:48:21... 02:48:22... 02:48:23 02:52:33 Tony sees the memorandum on Richard Walsh. Jack calls Jamey and asks her to come up to his office. Gaines arrives to the location of the ID with Bridgit and Mandy. Bridgit hands Gaines the ID. Gaines tells her thanks. She and Mandy walk back to the jeep hand in hand when Johnathan shoots down Bridgit. Gaines asks Mandy if she's in for a job in the summer. Teary-eyed, Mandy quietly tells him yes. Gaines tells Mandy she had no choice and they drive off. 02:56:02 Jamey checks the dates the card was accessed on Nina's computer. The dates include a day where Jack and Nina were in Santa Barbara together. Nina storms off angry over Jack's accusation of her. Tony calls Division and tells them that Jack needs to be relieved of his command. 02:57:29 Kim calls Teri with the cell and tells them they've been kidnapped and are being pursued. She tells Teri they're in North Hollywood behind Platt's Auto Body. Teri calls 911. The girls run down the street and Janet is hit by a car. The driver speeds off. Kim runs to Janet who lays motionless on the ground. Rick and Dan seize Kim and go off with her, leaving Janet on the road. Split screen: Rick and Dan drag Kim back to the van. In the bullpen, Nina stares up at Jack in his office. Teri and Alan race towards Platt's Autobody. Secret Service escorts David Palmer into his hotel suite. On the street, Janet gasps and opens her eyes, still alive. 02:59:57...02:58:58...02:59:59...03:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Mia Kirshner as Mandy * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Matthew Carey as Dan Mounts * Jacqui Maxwell as Janet York * Rudolf Martin as Jonathan Matijevich * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Zach Grenier as Carl Webb * Kim Murphy as Bridgit * Keram Malicki-Sanchez as Larry Rogow * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll Co-starring * Stephen DuVall as Rocco * Marcus Brown as Teenager #1 * Joe Nieves as Teenager #2 * Carmen Mormino as Businessman Uncredited * Greg Hartigan as Berkin Background information and notes * This is the first episode to show quick flashes during the "Previously on 24" segments. Several clips from future episodes can be seen, including: ** George Mason and Sgt. Newman trying to track Jack and Greg Penticoff on the satellite (Day 1 4:00am-5:00am) ** Kevin Carroll confronting the police officer after he and Teri get pulled over (Day 1 3:00am-4:00am) ** Kevin being arrested (Day 1 3:00am-4:00am) * The "Previously on 24" segment also includes a line of dialogue that didn't appear in the previous episode. After sending Jack the information on the keycard, Jamey notes, "I got a match on the card. It came from Nina's computer." * When Tony and Jamey look at the memorandum of Richard Walsh, there are several inconsistencies: ** In the memorandum masthead, it says it was posted at 2:14, but at the bottom it says 2:11 ** Tony says it was just posted, but it is around 2:53-2:54, 40 minuted after it was posted. ** The first time Jack even mentions to anybody Walsh was killed was to Jamey, around 2:20, after the memorandum had been posted See also * Songs featured on 24 Day 103 103